


Bill's Secret

by LanxBorealis



Series: Alternate Universes [8]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: M/M, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-13
Updated: 2016-08-13
Packaged: 2018-08-08 12:09:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7757317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LanxBorealis/pseuds/LanxBorealis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bill tells Dipper an otherworldly secret.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bill's Secret

Dipper gasped when he felt Bill suddenly grab his arm, yanking him closer. Dipper nearly tripped over both his feet as his toes pressed against Bill’s dress shoes. 

Bill slithered his arms around Dipper’s body, and a small squeak escaped from Dipper. His cheeks burned a bright scarlet as he stared up into Bill’s one honeyed eye- which was heavy-lidded and dark. 

Dipper gulped. “B- Bill…?”

“I have something important to share with you, Pine Tree,” Bill breathed. His hot breath billowed across Dipper’s face and every hair on the back of Dipper’s neck stood on end. 

Dipper’s mouth was dry as he tried to summon the words to respond to the demon, unable to tear his gaze away from Bill’s beautiful features. “Y- Yes?” 

Bill gripped Dipper tighter, pulling him even closer. Their chests were flush against one another. “This information is priceless, Pine Tree. You have to swear not to share it with anyone else.” 

“I- I promise, Bill. What- what is all this about?” 

Bill shook his head and leaned forwards. His lips ghosted against Dipper’s cheek, traveling to the shell of his ear. Bill’s lips pressed underneath Dipper’s ear into a not-quite-a-kiss. Dipper’s back was ramrod straight, his shoulders stiff, and he felt as if his pounding heart was in his throat. 

“Are you ready for what I am about to tell you?” Bill whispered. 

Dipper could merely nod. 

“Rawr means “I love you” in dinosaur.” 


End file.
